


7. Dancing (Humanstuck)

by minimoonp



Series: OTP 30 DAY CHALLENGE [7]
Category: Homestuck, Humanstuck - Fandom
Genre: 30 Days OTP Challenge, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-27 21:13:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/666557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minimoonp/pseuds/minimoonp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aradia wants to slow dance with Sollux</p>
            </blockquote>





	7. Dancing (Humanstuck)

**Author's Note:**

> I seriously used this song for inspiration: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fCa8pxUtN1s

**7\. Dancing - Homestuck - Aradia and Sollux (Humanstuck)**

"AA, I dont know how to dance. Not ballroom dancing at least and my regular dancing isn't all that great either." Sollux said as he was dragged towards the dance floor. "Its alright Sollux. You can learn. It isn't too hard." Aradia replied, a smile on her face. She took one hand of his and placed it on her shoulder and took the other free hand in her own. Aradia then began steping backwards, forwards, and side to side with the beat of the music. "You see? Simple." She told sollux and he gave her a small nervous smile as he tried to follow along. "Yeah, I guess it is pretty simple." he said and as if on cue he stepped on her foot. "Darn it!" he muttered but Aradia just gave a small laugh. "Don't worry it's ok. You're a quick learner and doing great." Sollux took a small look around and to be honest Aradia was telling the truth. Compared to everyone else they were dancing very well. Terezi and Gamzee were constantly spinning in circles, his large feet always managing to step on her toes, Dave and Jade were doing alright but it seemed like Jade was the one dipping Dave, and Equius looked pained having to bend over slightly to dance with the much shorter Nepeta. "So are you having fun yet?" Aradia asked snapping Sollux's attention back to her. "Yeah, I guess this is pretty fun." he replied as he carefully dipped her and brought her back up holding her close to him. "This has been a great night. Especially since I got to spend it with you AA." he whispered to her. "I think so too Sollux. I love you." Aradia said. "I love you too Aradia." Sollux said as the dance finally came to an end.


End file.
